Truth Or Dare! :3
by MoonLightShadowNight123
Summary: Well,just like every Truth or Dare,except that this time,we're in a studio/theatre! So…dare your favorite characters to do anything! (PpgXRrb,OCxOC) OCs are accepted,if I'm missing a truth or dare,tell me. (DISCONTINUED,SORRY! AUTHOR-SAN HAS NO MOTIVATION AND IDEA TO DO THIS! AGAIN,GOMEN!)
1. Hello!

**Hi! This is my first PPG fanfic,so please don't hurt me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuffs nor the Rowdyruffs. They belong to Craig.**

* * *

 _Third Person Pov~_

The city of Townsville,in one of it's most boring days. The Power Puff girls were at their homes,watching the boring news. "And now,the closet store's-" "Blah blah blah,does Townsville get anymore boringer than this?" Buttercup complained,"Butters,'boringer' isn't a word." Blossom,the leader,corrected her,"Well it should be. I'm just gonn-" Buttercup was cut off as a mageta portal sucked the Utonium sisters off somewhere.

 **RRB house-**

Another boring day at the boys' house,Brick reading a book,Butch playing video games,and Boomer painting.

"Do you think it's a bit quiet here?" The blond asked

"I'm just fine reading here,why Booms?" The redhead answered.

"Well I-" "Oh man! That's the fricking third time!" Boomer,the blond,was cut off by his black haired brother,Butch.

"Well,as I was saying-" Boomer got cut off _again_ as a portal,this time the color being indigo,sucked all of them in.

 **Unknown[2:23](8/?/15)-**

The girls and boys landed on sofas in a studio slash theather,red with red,blue with blue,and green with green.

"That was SICK!" A british accent yelled.

"I know right! I seriously can't believe this!" A voice,sounds feminine,squealed.

"Could you guys keep it down! I'm tryin ta read here!" Another voice,seemingly annoyed,spoke.

"Um,hello?" Blossom and Brick asked in sync.

"Oh,hehe,sorry. We didn't notice you arrived."

A girl came out of the shadows. She had long brown hair up to the floor,mismatched eyes(left-maroon,right-magenta),skinny but curvy body,and a cap with maroonish-magenta highlights,had earphones on,a purple hoodie that says: 'Say calm and love music',dark blue skinny jeans and purple flats.

Next was a boy with brownish black hair up to his waist,mismatched eyes(left-indigo,right-red),he was also well build,as his six pack showed through his indigoish-red shirt,a black cap with redish-indigo highlights,headphones on his neck,and black pants.

Blossom regonized him as soon as he came out of the shadows,"James?! What're doing here?"

"You know him?" Brick asked,"He's my cousin!" Blossom replied,smiling.

The boy,James,went over to a wall and pulled a switch. The lights flicker on,showing four more teens at the stage."Sorry about that,we're at a old theater slash studio. Now,as my beloved cousin had said,I'm James,and that's Jane." He pointed to the girl with the cap,"And these are,from left to right,Elaine,Elix,Bella and Blade." Said people waved.

Elaine had goldish-brown hair in a ponytail,tied by a red ribbon,mismatched eyes(left: gold,right: dark pink),a pink checkered shirt,green play-skirt,and violet slippers. She also has the same build as her sisters.

Bella has silky black hair up to her shoulders,same mismatched eyes like her siblings,except the left is purple and the right is light blue. She's wearing a sleeveless bluish-purple dress,creamy colored leggings and violet ballet shoes. She also has the same build as her sisters(though she also can pack a punch). Bell is currently sitting on a handrest couch,reading a book.

Elix has short goldish-brown hair,a red bandana,same mismatched eyes(left: Dark gold,right: light pink),gold button-up shirt,a green jacket tied around his waist,blue pants and gold sneakers. He has the same build like his brother(Blade's different.)

Blade has silky back hair in a ponytail,same eyes like Bella's(except his right eye color is dark blue),an aqua singlet showing his eightpack,brown khaki pants,and black combat boots. He has the same build,except that he's the only one with an eight pack.

Bubbles hugged Elix,Butters started to give a noogie to Blade,causing him to shout:"Uncle!" Loudly. And,surprisingly,Boomer ruffled Jane's hair,which caused her to scowl playfully.

Brick and Butch have no idea what was going on.

Bella took a card and stared…to you?!"Alright! The author says that she is sad that she can't join,yet. But she also said here that she is gonna do a truth and dare fanfic and she is typing it as we speak. Now,she will also give out her own truths and dares to the cast if you don't give her any. So…" Suddenly a spot light shines on the powerpuffs and the rowdyruffs,"You can ask and dare Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Brick,Boomer and Butch…" Then the spot light goes to the Powerpuff cousins,"Blade,James and Elix…" Then the spotlight shone on her and her sisters,"Elaine,Jane and,of course,me!" She handed the card to James.

"So…everyone get your positions!" He shouted to the rest. His brothers and the Mysterious Myth Girls,as they were called,sat down on the floor. Blossom looked confused,and Buttercup sat on the green colored side of the couch. James sighed.

"Blossom,Brick,sit on the red colored side of the couch," They do as they were told,"Boomer and Bubbles,sit on the blue colored side of the couch," They do just that,Bubbles blushing pink and Boomer smiling that he was sitting next to the blond girl,"And Butch sit next to Buttercup." The teen,surprisingly,did as he was told. James then looked at the card,and gave it to Elaine,muttering,"Giving Ella this is a bad idea,Moon…". Fortunately,said girl didn't hear him.

"Alright guys! This is for…" She pauses,then looked at Blossom,as a spotlight shines in her,"Blossom!" Elaine looked back at the card,"She says: **"** **I can't belive I'm doing this but,Blossom don't kill me… I dare Blossom to twerk in front of Brick."** My.…you have a dirty mind Moon."

"…WHAT!?" Blossom exclaimed,blushing blood red,"No way am I doing that!"

"Sorry Bloss,she's the admin. So we can't disobey her."

 **"Gosh,you make me sound like I'm the bad guy."**

"Technically,that's true." Bella pointed out,looking at the…ceiling? The PPG and RRB shrugged it off,Blossom and,apparently,Brick,still red.

"Alright…" She breathed out shakingly,standing up.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•[Timeskip to after the dare]•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Blossom collasped on the floor,and Brick passed out from blood lost and shock.

Everyone else was laughing,especially Elaine.

"Pffft,o-okay. W-while,hah,Brick and Blossom r-recovering,haha,l-let's move o-on…" Still laughing,Elaine looked at the card,"Okay…okay… **"I dare Bubbles to…** pffft," She puffed her cheeks,"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **"I-I dare Bubbles to make the worse dish ever for her sisters."** That…that is just…BAHAHAHAHA!" Then she fell to the floor,"Ow."

Bubbles blinked,"That's easy…"

"That's hard." Boomer and the cousins stated,"You make the best dishes in the world."

The blue eyed girl flushed,"T-thanks…"

Jane rolled her eyes,"C'mmere." And pushed her to the kitchen,or at least,the portable kitchen.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•[*After cooking and a few demands of ingredients]•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Bubbles,and a sweating Bella,carried three servings to a table,"I'm very grateful that you helped me Bella." Bubbles smiled at her,causing her to nod meekly.

"Damn you Moon." Bella muttered,glaring at the ceiling.

 **"Sorry?" I shrug sheepishly.**

"Whatever…"

Blade puts an arm over the black haired girl,"Aw~. Your so cute when your mad~"

Bella glared at him,making him remove the arm. She sighed,and called the girls over.

Blossom and Buttercup walk to the table,"I hope it's horrible."

"Oh,Bell and I made it,explains her being all sweaty." Bubbles giggles,making Boomer blush. He then looked away.

Bubbles looked confused,"Was it something I said?"

"Nah,just a little Boomie getting all flustered up." Elaine chortled,along with Elix. The rest of their siblings sighed and shook their heads.

"Alright! Let's eat." Blossom took off the tray covers,and wrinkled her nose,"Okay,this smells bad."

Bella sighed,"I had to run all the way around the world to get blue cheese."

Jane patted her sister's shoulder in pity.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~[*After tasting]•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Blossom and Buttercup both went to the bathrooms,vomitting their hearts out. Bubbles winced,"Sorry,it was a dare."

Jane let out a sigh,leaning against James,who had wrapped an arm around her shoulder,"Welp,that was a long day."

"It sure was. It sure was."

Boomer and Elaine were taking pictures of the maroonish-red duo,laughing and giggling quietly. Brick,Butch,Bella,and Blade shook thier heads,"Fanboy/girl."

"HEY!"

Elix looks at you guys,"Now remember,put your truths and dares in PMs,and for guests,reviews. See ya!"

* * *

 ***** **This would be a special chapter scene,so expect it after this chapter,or after the other.**

 **So…PM for those who have accounts,and review for those who don't**

 **I won't accept any truth or dare in the review by an account.**

 **Reviews are for guests only.**

 **(And PLEASE,write a name. I'll get confused with all those 'Guests' on each review.)**

 **Butch: So…where are we sleeping?**

 **Me: In rooms,there's a lot of rooms upstairs of the studio/theatre.**

 **Well,R &R/PM!**

 **Peace,**

 **Moon.**


	2. OC Application

**So…this is leh OC Application if you want your OC here.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **History:(Must be 4 sentences long)**

 **Special Power(Optional):**

 **Other:**

 **Welp,we're done!**

 **Peace,**

 **Moon.**

 **(P.S: I'm soooo tired right now…)**


	3. Oh Lookie!

**Wow,that was fast. Oh well.**

 **Hey guys! Moon here!**

 **I am so sorry to make you all wait,I got this ready for a few days. Honest!**

 **So…**

 **…**

 **Um…Bossyboots123…if you want your OC here,you'll have to follow the form.**

 **Otherwise I won't be able to write your OC(or you) correctly. So I really need you to do that.**

 **Sorry again!**

 **Butch:*rolls eyes*Can't we move on?**

 **Me: Alright,alright! I only own the plot,and my characters.**

 **Also,I don't own Seychell and Darren Jay. They belong to CR3ATIVITY I5 K3Y and FreakyFan(Guest).**

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

An annoyed Buttercup pushed a sleeping Butch off his bed,making him hit the ground and wake.

"What?" He glared at her angrily,and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! Some new guests has arrived!"

Before Butch had time to react,Buttercup dragged him out of his room and down the staircase where everybody was waiting.

Bella smirked,"I see the sleeping butcher has woken up. Butch,meet Seychell,her friend Darren Jay and our _lovable_ author Moon."

Seychell waved,a cute but slightly creepy smile on her face.

Darren was next to Seychell,an arm around her,and a… _possesive(?)_ look on his face.

I was typing on my laptop.

Butch raised an eyebrow at me,and Buttercup watched me type.

"You're typing everything we're doing right now?" She asked,and I answered with a simple 'Yes.'

Elix,Buttercup,Bubbles,James,and Blossom hugged Seychell.

Darren casted a look of annoyance to them,but they ignored him.

Jane patted Seychell's head,and Seychell smiled.

Butch shivered.

James took the stage,"Okay,so everyone say hi to Seychell here! She is our(me,my brothers,and the Powerpuffs)cousin!"

The spotlight fell on Seychell,finally getting to see her appearance.

She has wavy brown hair with aubrun highlights that goes up to her elbows,round glasses(I'm just putting that cus there are LOTS of glasses in the world),mismtched eyes(Left: grey,right: yellow),and nice curves that fit perfectly with her outfit(which is a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a violet colored off-the-shoulder sweater,along with a pair of pink sandals).

The the spotlight shone on Darren.

He has curly chestnut hair and soft,mossy green eyes. His build is not that big,but he isn't a stick either,so…he's slim(?). Darren wears a black hoodie,short brown pants and sneakers.

I step up the stage,holding a few cards in my hand,"Before we start," I clear my throat,"I would like to say that I'm sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out sooner,so…" I then look at one of the cards,"This is from a guest. I'll let this pass,but _please_ put a name,I seriously do not want to get confused." Ushering the other characters on stage,I continue,"So he/she says: 'Truths: Blossom,who do you like?" I then let out an evil laugh.

Everyone looked at me weirdly,and I shrugged,"What? I was just reading what they said."

They all just sighed.

"Okay…let's get on with it,so…we do the dares first. Bubbles,you and Booms get one million dollars…"

A box was handed to them,and the Blues found one million dollars there.

"Could've bought a Bamboo Wacom…then,he/she says that they hate Bloss and Butters,well…that's mean,so you both have to kiss your counterparts."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup and Blossom exclaimed,red faced. Brick was blushing slightly,and Butch was smirking,earning him a smack to the face by Buttercup.

"Don't say a word." She growled.

After some silence,Brick sighed,"Ah well,guess we'll have to do this." Blossom was about to say something,but was cut off by him kissing her cheek. Brick,now pink-faced,looked away.

Blossom blinked,then moved his face so her soft pink orbs could look at his shining red ones,"I see my color is all over your face." Then,before Brick could say anything,she kissed him on the lips.

Jane looked at her counterpart,"Well,that line sounds dirty." James only shrugged,a smirk forming when he remembered what one of the truth or dares that someone sent.

Jane didn't notice,because she was too busy looking at the Greens,who were making out at the corner of the room.

I gag,"Get a room!"

 **~[After a few minutes…]~**

"Alright,this guest says that they also dare Bubbles and Boomer to make their siblings their own slaves." I blink,"So much love for the Blues."

The room was quiet. Then…

"AW COME ON!"

You can guess who said that.

"Okay…oh yeah! Blossom,who do you like?" I slap my forehead,"Forgetful-forgetful-forgetful!"

Blossom twiddled her thumbs as she leaned against Brick,"You probaby know by now when I kissed him…"

Elaine stood up,"I know! Brick-kun,isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"MOVING ON!" I yell suddenly,making all of them jump a little,"Now,this is from ChristineNoelle642 and she says:

 **"I dare all the girls to kiss their conterparts for one minute(sorry)"** Well,Seychell and Darren are kinda out if this one,and Butters,Blossom,Brick and Butch too,since they already did that."

All the girls(except for the ones who's names that I've said) were running from the boys as they tried to kiss them.

 **•~•~•~[*After ten hours…that long]•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

All the people that were supposed to do the dare came in panting,red faced.

Brick and Blossom examined all their faces,"Are you guys okay? You look like you've run the Triathlon. Wait…" They eyed the guys suspisciously,"Did you _really_ join the Triathlon?!"

None of them nod except for Elaine and Elix.

The reds facepalm.

I sigh,"Alright,now guys,all of you by the way,on a scale of One to Ten,how much did you like the kiss?"

"Hundred." Brick,Butch,James,Blade,and Boomer said plainly,as if it was obvious.

Their significant others turned red.

"Ten." Elix chirped,slinging an arm around Elaine,who glowed pink.

I shook my head,"Moving on,this is the last one,because I'm tired. This is from Soccergirl. She says:

 **"PPG: Wear the RRB's clothes act like them."**

"Well,let's get this done with."

The sisters all dashed off,and came back wearing the RRB's clothes. That's actually not the only difference.

Blossom was rolling her eyes and scolding Buttercup and Bubbles,who were bickering. The boys were quite impressed by their acting.

"Bubbles,you should speak up,Buttercup,don't be such an ass and stop teasing Bubbles!"

"Wow,Little Miss Perfect swear? It's the end of the world!"

"Shut up."

I clear my throat,and the three stopped,"Okay,you may keep on wearing their clothes,but you can stop acting like them already."

The three girls sighed in relief,and their counterparts pouted.

"Let's continue,she also said that Buttercup is her favorite,and she invites her to go skateboarding at the park near here," "YES!" "BUTTERCUP! Let me continue! Anyways,she says that after she goes skateboarding,she's gonna invite Bubbles to a dance at her place after skating with Butters. You also have to wear a baby blue dress with matching flats." I took in a deep breath,"Woo! I almost didn't breath there."

Bubbles smiled,and went up to her room.

I look at the letter,"Also,to answer that,I think the Purples are my favorites. Because it's a tie between all of them," Then I faced you guys,"Bye,see ya later!"

* * *

 ***Another special chappie! :3**

 **Okay,I know that I didn't do all of them in one chapter,but that's because I was tired. So I'll be doing the dares in the next chapter.**

 **Oh yeah,the Purples will be joining the next. Tell me if you want the PPNK and the JJNK to be in this fic.**

 **Also,FreakyFan,I don't get your dare. Is it someone elso or it it the crossdressing devil?**

 **All:*Stare at me***

 **Me: What?**

 **Anyway,R &R/PM!**

 ** **Moon~****


	4. AN SO SORRY!

**I never though that I would but up a Author's Note but…**

 ** **OMIGOSH GUYS I'M SO SORRY!****

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE MEH!**

 **Anyway,the reason I didn't update sooner was because of a little Writer's Block and some** ** _distraction…_** **(*cough**cough*creepypasta*cough**cough*)**

 **So don't worry,I'll get to that special chapter soon!**

 **Dream on~**

 **Moon**


End file.
